Earth moving machines, such as wheel loaders, are frequently used at work sites to perform processes including digging, loading, and site cleanup. For example, a machine may repetitively load material into its bucket and dump the material into the bed of a truck. An earth moving machine may also push small amounts of material to another location. Such operations involve repetitious work cycles that can become tedious to an operator and the operator may become fatigued. A fatigued or inexperienced operator may work less efficiently, thereby adversely impacting the efficiency of the machine. For example, during a loading operation, tires of a machine may fail to gain sufficient traction and may, for example, spin when the bucket engages a pile of material. Such lack of traction may result in inefficiencies in work pace, wear on parts of the machine, including the tires, and/or excessive fuel consumption.
To prevent adverse effects due to fatigue or inexperience and maintain a high level of machine productivity and efficiency, some machines are equipped with controllers that automate portions of the repetitive work process and/or portions of the work process that are sensitive to precise dynamic timing of the operator inputs. These controllers typically rely upon measured cylinder pressures and positions to determine when to implement an action or a step to load the bucket of the machine. However, these controllers may fail to distinguish between activities involving loading or activities not involving loading, such as site cleanup. These controllers may also override the commands of skilled operators. In addition, these controllers may not result in the tires of a machine being adequately set.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,855 (the “'855 patent”), issued to Alshaer et al. on Jul. 7, 2009, describes a loading control system, which includes a lift sensor, a tilt sensor, and a speed sensor. The '855 patent describes controlling outputs including a rim-pull, lift velocity, tilt velocity, and machine speed based on inputs from a lift signal, tilt signal, and speed signal. However, the systems of the '855 patent is not designed to distinguish between instances where digging is desired and instances where digging is not desired. Furthermore, the systems of the '855 patent does not address whether tires of the machine are adequately set, or provide for operator override of lift commands. The system of the present disclosure may solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.